


Kingdom Hearts Conquest

by Ardynn_Lucis_Caelum



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Sucking, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Genderswap, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rule 63, Secret Relationship, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, all girls have big breasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardynn_Lucis_Caelum/pseuds/Ardynn_Lucis_Caelum
Summary: Vanitas entered new in college and met various girls who fall for him. He takes the opportunity and have a secret realtionship with them. His Teacher Ms Saphira Nort is also interested in him.





	Kingdom Hearts Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first lemon fanfic, so if you want to say something like, "this part missed something" so pls be nice with your comments

Vanitas entered his new classroom. It was not new for him coming early. He then looks up seeing the incoming girl, Xion. She had black hair blue eyes. She wore a black jacket and dark blue jeans.

"Morning Van" Xion greeted him "Hey" Vanitas said with a low voice. When Xion sat down, her phone rang. "Hello ?.....oh, well thanks, Sis. Hey Vanitas wanna you know ?"

"What? does Kairi found a bigger pair of bra for your tits?" Vanitas said with a grin. " No!" Xion waved her hands. "Too bad",Xion bluseh at his comment and looked at her breasts ´what if he likes them´she thought. "The first two lessons are canceld, so any plans ? Maybe some reading or playing or-" Xion couldn´t finish her sentence. Vanitas stood before her holding her face in his hands.

Xion knew that Vanitas sometimes did spontanious things, sadly it didn´t help her blushing. For years Xion had a crush on hin, her heart didn´t stop beating faster. As he closed the distance to her face and he started kissing her. Kissing back Xion felt herself getting wet and wetter down her pussy. "Aah Van more please" Vanitas put one hand on her ass and the other on her big breast, feeling her tender skin, striping down her skirt and panties. Xion unbutton his shirt, letting her hand feeling his strong arms and well trained body. She knew he was training but didn´t know he was ripped. Vanitas then started sucking on her tits and gave her ass a spank leaving a red handmark.

"Kyaaa Vanitas, please fuck me" Xion stood up and striped her clothes down, beeing complete naked, Vanitas pulled his pants down, revielving his cock. Xion got on her knees, getting closer to his hard member, as she started licking it. ´he tastes good, i want more´thought Xion."You like that don´t you slut ?" Vanitas then slapped his cock against his face. She then opens her mouth and started sucking him off, taking his cock deeper in her mouth. Vanitas put his hands on her hand and moved her head, so that he can better fuck her mouth. "Vanitas, harder, rougher !", mumbeld Xion "Alright but remember you wanted it" Vanitas smiled and instantly started fucking her mouth and her tight throat.

Vanitas saw Xion finger herself, he didn´t like that she was cumming by herself and not by him, then he got an idea. He took his cock out of her mouth and switched her head downwards, while her pussy was now in front of his mouth, he liked his lips and started to eat her out. After 5 minutes of rough great oral sex, Vanitas was getting close. "Xion i want you to swollow my cum got it ?" He moved faster till he had to came. "Aaaahh swallow it Xion, you slut" complimented Vanitas her. Xion doesn´t bothered that she was called a slut, it turned her even more on.

"Vanitas, please i need you, your hard cock in my wet slutty pussy" said Xion in a longing tone while using her big breast to stimulate his cock. Vanitas put his hand on her head and let his hand flow through her hair. "Anything for you, love"

Xion lied on the teachers table showing Vanitas her pussy while spreading her legs. Vanitas came forward and rubbed his cock again her cunt, stimulating her. "Aaahh Vanitas, stop messing and fuck me liek the bitch i am!" demmand Xion from him. Vanitas smiled and pushed his cock in Xion. She gasped as she felt how big his cock was in her. Vanitas was surprised how tight she was, as he started moving in and out of her, he felt her getting wetter if every moment that passed away.

"Yes Vanitas, don´t hold back, fuck me harder, faster." Vanitas moved faster, enjoying her walls tighten with every thrust. "Moan harder you bitch, i want to fuck you harder". Xion hold onto his body as she felt him thrusting harder against her hips. Xions mind was sent ot heaven. Vanitas stared at her breast while he fucked her. He put Xion in a higher position. Her breast were now in front of him. His golden yellow eyes were longing for the sight of her orbs. "You know, it would be more exciting if you would suck them already" Xion said with as Vanitas looked up to her, seeing her smile.

She then pets his head and pulled him in an embrace. He widend his eyes. "You really know what to do Xion don´t you ?" mumbling between her jugs, he suggest just to do it and started licking one of her nipples. Xion reached slowly her limit, beeing fucked by a 10 inched cock, while riding her crush, who sucked her breast, she really was now in heaven.

"Xion i will come inside you" Xion shivered when she realized what her new lover said. He was coming to cum inside her, she would get pregnant with his child. Xion let herself fall back on her back, Vanitas above her, sticked his tongue in her mouth. Xion corssed her legs behind his back. Vanitas got the meaning of her doing and rammed his man-meat harder in her soaking cunt. Shortly after that he let out a big load of cum inside her womb.

Xion saw black and white light appear in her eyes. She softly stroked his head, feeling his soft yet spicky hair. They stayed like this for some time, enjoying the warmth form each other. After they put their clothes on, Xion was about to leave but Vanitas grapped her hand . "Wait, i want to tell you something" Xion turned around "Okay what is it ?" Vanitas then pulled her in hag joyfull hug "I~love~you my Xion"

Xion blushe like crazy, her face as red as a tomato "W-w-w-w-whaaaat, are you saying Van ?!" She burried her face in his chest, smiling constantly. He kissed her on her head and said "How about we go eat something, you, me and your favourite Ice ?" Xion didn´t need a second to awnser that question and quick-kissed him. She immediatly grapped his hand and dragged him to the cafeteria. Vanitas was quite overwhlemed by her love for that ice cream. "So what is this making us ?" Xion then asked him after they found tree to rely on. Holding hands was a wonderful think were Xion thougths, "I would say boyfriend and girlfriend, is that acceptable ?" "I prefer lovers, don´t think i never saw you starring at my sisters like you looking now at me" Xion scooled him. Vanitas wasnt exatly listening he stared at her breast and Xiion knew that. "Hey, listen to me, isn´t there anything you would like to say to that ?" "What can i say you three look all like some teenage whores, but i want to make you a deal, if you help me get more girls fall for me, i will make you my soon to be wife. Does that sounds like a deal? " Vanitas had all the convidence he needed in this sentance to make Xion understand that he will always look at her.

"Alright it´s a deal, so tell me whoe are these "whores" you wish to worship you ?" Vanitas ate the last piece of his ice and laid on her lap. Xion smiled down to him, he closed his eyes and thought for a moment about it. " _Who do we have ? Xions sisters of course Kairi is a total slut who needs some cock in her ass, always shaking it around when she walks and her tits should only belong to me. Naminé, she should focus more on her ourfits always that short whiet dress, after i am done with her all she will wear is a necklace with the words "cock slut". Aqua has always interest me so she is on the list, she is in the swim team, a nice tight swimsuit would be nice, then she can finally leave that Terra. Then there is that silver haired girl Riku, she wears these tight short jeans and showing off her ass, neverless her tits should be over size 99 but she will be a difficult one. Although her mother to choose, Ms Nort should be more difficulter, she has with the biggest tits and asses that i´ve ever seen, also she is tanned and that is kinda hot. So all together it´s Kairi and Naminé the sister-sluts, the blue haired whore and a silver haired mother-daughter duo. Sounds perfect._

"You finished ?" Xion tipped his head with her finger twice to check if he were still thinking. "Ah Sorry, i got it now. At first your sisters i want them into submission, then Aqua from the higher class and lastly Riku and her mother, out teacher " He said. Xion then nodded, "okay i will do it, i will help you Vany~" "Oh no is this my nickname ?" He coverd his facewith one arm over his eyes. "Yep~" xion patted his head.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part of this fanfic, if you have any ideas how and what vanitas shoould do to get his harem then you can wrtite it in your comments. And yeah i will and try to make them longer than this one, it will take some time, so pls be patient
> 
> I´m Ardynn, see ya next time ;)


End file.
